


Call

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886459) by [AkikoFumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi). 



Steve wysyła telefon i ma nadzieję.

 

Ma nadzieję, że szybko zadzwoni, żeby miał szansę przeprosić. Żeby powiedzieć Tony’emu jak bardzo się mylił, we wszystkim. Powiedzieć mu, że żałuje, że go skrzywdził, że okłamywał, że nie _ufał_ …

 

Steve wciąż pamięta ten ból w oczach Tony’ego.

 

 

_„Wiedziałeś o tym?”_

 

 

To pytanie odbija się echem w jego głowie dzień w dzień. Steve wyraźnie słyszy jego głos, jak wtedy, gdy je zadawał, dokładnie pamięta jak brzmiał. Stłumionym gniewem. Bólem. Zdradą. I najgorszym…

 

Odrobiną nadziei.

 

Odrobiną nadziei, że Steve mógłby mu powiedzieć: _„Nie, nie wiedziałem, nie miałem pojęcia o tym…”_

 

Steve zacisnął oczy, bo wspomnienie stało się zbyt wyraźne. Przez chwilę mógł znowu zobaczyć przed oczami Tony’ego, ze złamanym sercem, bólem i niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy, zanim te uczucia ustąpiły miejsca gniewowi.

 

 

Steve spogląda na telefon trzymany w dłoniach.

 

 

 _Musi_ zadzwonić.

 

Chce, żeby zadzwonił.

 

Potrzebuje, żeby Tony zadzwonił, bo Steve wie, że nie ma prawa zrobić tego jako pierwszy.

 

Tony jest jedynym, który może zdecydować, czy chce z nim rozmawiać. Zadzwoni, gdy będzie gotowy usłyszeć przeprosiny Steve’a.

 

Gdy będzie gotowy mu _wybaczyć_.

 

Może ten dzień wkrótce nadejdzie, ale to nie jest decyzja Steve’a. Już raz zdecydował za Tony’ego i to był błąd, którego już nie powtórzy.

 

Więc Steve siedzi w swoim pokoju i czeka, _modli się_ , że telefon wkrótce zadzwoni.

 

Ale to tylko głupie życzenie.

 

 

Wie o tym.

 

 _Wie_.

 

 

Ponieważ Tony nie żyje.

 

 

Tony nie zadzwoni już nigdy, nigdy nie usłyszy jego przeprosin.

 

 

Tony Stark nie żyje i to Steve go zabił.

 


End file.
